YOSHI-HASHI
|birth_place= Togo, Aichi, Japan |death_date = |death_place = |resides= |billed= |trainer= NJPW Dojo |debut= July 7th 2008 |retired= |}} Nobuo Yoshihashi (May 25, 1982) is a Japanese professional wrestler. He currently competes in New Japan Pro Wrestling as YOSHI-HASHI. Career New Japan Pro Wrestling (2008-2010) After training in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) dojo, Yoshihashi made his professional wrestling debut on July 6, 2008 in a losing attempt against Tetsuya Naito. Although not competing in G1 Climax 2008 he did wrestle on many of the G1 Climax events. Yoshihashi would not pick up any wins in New Japan Pro Wrestling for 2008. This is normal for rookies in New Japan Pro Wrestling. However, on making his Rikipro debut on November 3 he teamed up with Kazuchika Okada to beat the team of Kuniyoshi Wada & Yusaku Obata. On February 12, 2009 Yoshihashi won his first match in New Japan Pro Wrestling by teaming with Hiroshi Tanahashi & Yuji Nagata and defeating Kazuchika Okada, Hirooki Goto & Shinsuke Nakamura. After this, however, he would lose almost all of his matches in 2009. On November 4 Yoshihahsi teamed up with Koji Kanemoto in a losing effort against the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions. In 2010 Yoshihashi would begin winning many more matches for New Japan Pro Wrestling. He teamed up with Jushin Liger to perform in the first Super J Tag Tournament, however, the pair would lose in the first round. He also participated in G1 Climax 2010. Yoshihahsi picked up his first ever singles victory in New Japan Pro Wrestling however by winning only one match and losing the rest, therefore gaining two points, he would not progress to the semi final. His last match for New Japan before leaving would be in the form of a loss with Liger against Davey Richards & La Sombra. Consejo Mundial De Lucha Libre (2010-2011) He joined Consejo Mundial De Lucha Libre (CMLL) in 2010 and his first match was a six-man two out of three falls match with Shigeo Okumura & Taichi losing to El Hijo del Fantasma, La Mascara & Maximo. For the rest of 2010 and the entire year of 2011 Yoshihashi would wrestle in six man two out of three falls matches and would rarely participate in anything else. He would lose most of his matches for CMLL in both 2010 and 2011. Retun to New Japan Pro Wrestling (2012-present) Yoshi-Hashi would return to New Japan Pro Wrestling to take on his old nemesis from his early career Kazuchika Okada at Wrestle Kingdom VI, Okada would win the match in under five minutes. After New Japan's break he returned to defeat King Fale & Tama Tonga with OKUMURA. Yoshi-Hashi would appear at NJPW The New Beginning 2012 and NJPW 40th Anniversary teaming with members of CHAOS and won both matches. On April 1 he was defeated by La Sombra in the first round of the New Japan Cup. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Butterfly Lock - 2016 to present'' **''Karma (Pumphandl Half-Nelson Driver) 2016-present'' **''Loose Explosion (Senton Atomico) '' *'Signature moves' **''Bunker Buster (Vertical Suplex dropped into an Neckbreaker) **''Chakram (''Inverted DDT) **Cross Armbreaker **Half Hatch Suplex **''Head Hunter ''(Flipping Neckbreaker) **''Head Crusher ''(Sit-Out Rear Mat Slam **Lariat **Powerbomb **Running Dropkick to an Opponent in the Tree of Woe *With '''Hirooki Goto' **'Double-Team Finishing Moves' ***''GYR (Assisted Spinning Facelock Lariat into a Facebreaker) *'Nicknames''' **'"Head Hunter"' *'Entrance themes' **Rage from Underground by Yonosuke Kitamura (2008-2010) **Ikari no Jyushin by Yumi Hiroki (August 1, 2011) **'''Head Hunter '''by Yonosuke Kitamura (2012-present) External links * Profile * Profile Category:1982 births Category:2008 debuts Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Riki Pro alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers